


Flying Lessons

by multifarious



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what I'm doing, Memories, Revelations Spoilers, camillia and ryoma are pals, grieving but coping, hey look spoilers, minor flashbacks, referenced dead characters, seriously someone is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifarious/pseuds/multifarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma contenplates the past over a cup of tea and makes an important decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stitch (IncognitoRobot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoRobot/gifts).



> A/N: A git ficlet for Stiches, there is not enough love in the world for Ryoma/Scarlet, and as always I own nothing.

_“Do you know how to fly?”_

“Do you know how to fly, Ryoma?”

“Pardon?” startled, Ryoma tore his gaze and wandering thoughts from the teacup to the Nohrian princess across from him. Camilla wasn’t looking at him though, instead watching the wyvern currently sunning itself on the balcony.

“Do you know how to fly?” she patiently repeated herself.

_A teasing voice calling out to him, the smell of flowers a light perfume in the night air “Come on, it will be fun!” a glint of white, more smirk than smile “Don’t tell me a tough guy like you is scared.”_

“Ah, no,” he shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat “I am...not one for heights.”

“A pity then” Camillia reached for the teapot, pouring a fresh cup before continuing “Wyverns require daily exercise. A healthy one can live as long as any human.” 

Camilla wielded silence as deftly as any of her weapons of war and what she didn’t say lay heavy in the air between them. So long as Rishon lived a part of Scarlet would live too. His heart clenched as he considered this. The quiet drawing out longer and longer while he weighed and choose his words carefully.

“Lady Camillia, I understand you are an accomplished wyvern rider. Would you please instruct me?”

“Of course, Prince Ryoma” she replied with a kind smile.

_“The stars, Ryoma, when I’m up there they’re so close I can almost touch them.”_


End file.
